No te dejaré sola
by Hayami Shizuko
Summary: Manaka y Toujou son pareja en la prueba de valor del I.C. Pequeños sustos y un inesperado suceso son partícipe en esta prueba.


Prueba de AmorNo te dejaré sola

Basado en el Manga de Ichigo 100

Ninguno de estos personajes me pertenece

Unos días después de haber llegado al albergue para hacer la película de segundo año, Sotomura propone tener una prueba de valor, que tendría lugar en "El lago de los Amantes".

- Hace tiempo las parejas que se iban a casar solían visitarlo –contaba mientras que con una linterna iluminaba su rostro- Pero tiempo atrás poco a poco se fue acumulando el odio de muchas parejas rotas. Desde entonces, el mismo lago llora diciendo: "Mi amor, mi amor" atrayendo a la gente que pasa por ahí –

Toujou parecía asustada, Nishino algo dudosa y Satsuki emocionada por la historia.

- ¡Que infantil eres! –dijo Misuzu, dándole la espalda a su hermano

- ¡Si quieren yo las protejo! –decía Komiyama haciéndose el valiente

- ¡Tu eres más peligroso que cualquier otra cosa! –gritó Amachi

- ¡¿Y qué hacemos si desaparece alguna pareja?! –preguntó preocupado Manaka

- Cálmate, la leyendo es sobre el lago, pero ya casi no tiene agua –trataba de explicar- Y parece que esto no les afecta a las parejas, por eso tendremos que formarlas y así estaremos a salvo –

- ¡Suena genial! ¡Deberíamos intentarlo! –dijo emocionada Satsuki

- S-Si… -Toujou trataba de sonreír

- Mientras estemos a salvo… -dijo Nishino

- ¡Entonces a las ocho de la noche comenzará esta prueba de valor! –dijo bastante emocionado Sotomura, acompañado de Komiyama

- Bien, estamos todos –dijo Sotomura luego de contarlos- ¡Daremos comienzo a esta prueba de valor! Solo deben seguir este camino, terminaran dando la vuelta a todo el lago –decía mientras iluminaba el camino con una linterna, sacó unos palillos, cuatro en cada mano- Escribí los números del uno al cuatro en estos palillos, los chicos saquen uno de la mano izquierda y las chicas uno de la derecha -

-Cada uno empezó a sacar un palillo- ¿Quién es la cuatro? –preguntó Manaka

- Manaka… -dijo tímidamente Toujou- Parece… Que somos pareja… -se sonrosó algo al decir esto

- _"Toujou…No me esperaba que me saliera ella" _–pensó algo sorprendido

- Vamos saliendo en orden –dijo Sotomura, tomando la mano de su hermana- La próxima pareja sale un minuto después de la anterior

- Me da cosa tomar la mano de mi hermano –dijo Misuzu soltándolo

- ¡No parecemos pareja si no nos damos la mano! –se quejó

-Luego de un minuto- Vamos Satsuki, démonos la mano –dijo nervioso Komiyama

- No gracias, recién fui al baño y no me las lavé –

- ¡¿Eh?! –

- Bueno, vamos, Nishino –dijo Amachi

- Si… -volteó a ver a Manaka y a Toujou- … -

- Toujou… Debemos ir ya –

- S-Si… -lo siguió

- _"No sabía… Que el bosque era tan tenebroso por la noche… Además…" _–miró a Toujou- _"Estoy a solas con Toujou nuevamente… Aunque sigo teniendo algo de vergüenza por lo que sucedió en la cabaña, ese día de tormenta…" _ -se sonrojó al recordarlo- _"Si esa rama no hubiera roto la ventana… ¿Qué hubiera sucedido?" _–

- Ma-Manaka… -

-Salió de sus pensamientos- ¿Q-Qué sucede, Toujou? –dijo tratando de evitar su mirada

- ¿E-Escuchaste eso? –preguntó temerosa

- ¿Eh? –Comenzó a asustarse también- ¿Qué cosa? –

- Un ruido… Recién… -se movieron unos arbustos- ¿Viste eso? –

- S-Sí… -dijo aún más asustado

- ¿P-Podría ser algún espíritu…? –

- ¡N-no! ¡Claro que no! ¡Esas cosas no existen! –Decía ya temblando del susto, escucharon un gruñido- ¡Gyaaah! ¡No lo soporto más! –avanzó un poco

- ¡M-Manaka! No… ¡No me dejes sola! –gritó Toujou, siguiéndolo

-Volteó a verla- Claro que no voy a… _"Ah…" _–Toujou y Manaka cayeron al suelo, ella sobre él. Con sus labios juntos…

-Los dos, bastantes sonrojados, Toujou levanta la cabeza, separándose- P-Perdón… Me puse nerviosa… -intenta quitarse de encima

- _"¡Un hoyo!" _¡Cuidado, Toujou! –Tiró de ella para que no cayera, y luego, coloca sus manos instintivamente sobre su espalda, Toujou se sobresaltó un poco– _"¡Fue sin querer, Toujou!" –_Pensó- _"Aunque… Me gustaría quedarme así durante un tiempo…" _–

- … -se escucharon nuevamente unos gruñidos. Toujou se asustó- ¡Kyaaaa! –se apegó más a Manaka

- To-Toujou… -dijo algo sorprendido, Toujou se sonrojó

- ¡P-Perdón, Manaka…! –se alejó rápidamente, avergonzada

- No… Pasa nada… -luego de que Toujou se quitara de encima, el se sentó

- ¡En serio lo siento! –Repitió- ¡Me puse bastante nerviosa y…! –

- Esta bien –sonrió- Yo también me asusté, seguro que por eso te desesperaste más –Toujou se mantuvo en silencio- ¡Auch! –quitó rápidamente la mano

- ¡¿Qué sucede?! –

- Había… Una piedra algo filosa… -decía mientras la buscaba con la vista

- Ah, a ver… -buscó en uno de sus bolsillos, sacó una curita- Esto ayudará… -se la colocó en la mano- Cuando lleguemos a casa límpiate con alcohol –

- Si, gracias… -

- Debemos esforzarnos –

- ¿Ah? –

- En la película, para que nos salga lo mejor posible –

- ¡Sí! –Dijo sonriendo, ella le devolvió la sonrisa- Será mejor que volvamos –los dos se colocaron de pie- _"Siento que…" _–miró a Toujou- _"Mi relación con Toujou cada vez esta mejor…" _–tomó la mano de Toujou, se sonrojó un poco, pero siguió tranquila como siempre- _"Ojalá… Estemos así durante mucho tiempo…" _–

Al otro día, Manaka y Toujou, al mirarse se sonreían instantáneamente.

- Estás muy feliz, Manaka –dijo Sotomura

- ¿En serio? No lo noto –dijo sonriendo

- ¿Pasó algo ayer? –Manaka se sonrojó- ¿Con Toujou? –

- ¡No paso nada malo! –dijo nervioso

- ¿Seguro que nada? Estás muy feliz como para que nada hubiera pasado –

- ¡Que no pasó nada malo! –dijo defendiéndose

- Esta bien, te creo –

- _"Nada malo paso… Pero si pasaron cosas buenas…" _–sonrió- _"Toujou… Nunca te dejaré sola"_ -

FIN


End file.
